Thankful
by willynilly23
Summary: Thursday with no new Covert Affairs, here what I wish we were watching tonight. Happy Thanksgiving!


Thankful

Note: This has nothing to do with Globe Trotting and assumes the calendar in CA world is the same as reality. A little something for Thanksgiving.

She called Auggie from the tarmac, it was 3:00 am on Sunday by the time she made it back from Hong Kong.

"I don't have anywhere to go," she said pathetically.

"Of course you do, come here," he sat up and got his bearings as he waited the 30 minutes it would take the agency vehicle to bring her to his door.

He greeted her at the door with a kiss to the forehead and a glass of water. She drank it eagerly and refilled it.

"There are some things for you in the bathroom if you want to take a shower," Auggie mentioned.

"Thank you Auggie," she smiled as she noticed the narrow couch made up, his phone on the table in front of it.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch," she squeezed his hand.

"That's totally up to you Annie, I didn't invite you here to sleep with you."

"Well I plan to sleep for a couple days, so feel free to come and go from the bed as you like."

He heard her move up the stairs and slide the bathroom door open. He retreated to his bed, grabbing his pillow on the way and tried to stay awake, but Annie found him sound asleep when she emerged half an hour later clean and comfy in shorts and her favorite of Auggie's tee shirts. She slid in to her side and was asleep instantly.

Annie was right about sleeping for days. Auggie came and went, coaxed her with small morsels of food, but primarily she slept. On Tuesday morning as he tied his tie at the kitchen island she emerged.

"What day is it?" she asked her voice dry as he poured her some coffee.

"Tuesday, the 26th."

Annie nodded and quickly realized that was lost on Auggie.

"OK," she turned to head back to bed when something occurred to her.

"Is it Thanksgiving this week?"

"Huh, I guess it is," Auggie admitted.

"Were you doing anything?" Annie asked concerned he had plans in Illinois he was neglecting for her.

"No, hadn't thought about it at all actually."

"Maybe we should celebrate," she shrugged.

"I certainly am thankful you're here Annie, food would be a bonus though," he smiled her favorite smile, the one that made him look younger and made her want to kiss him the first day they met.

"I'd be happy to cook something, but I currently have no money or you know, identification, so you might have to float me a loan."

Auggie opened his wallet and found his ATM card leaving it on the counter.

"You know the pin," he said simply.

"Thanks."

"Get anything you need Annie. I know you must look really hot in my clothes and I would love nothing more for you to stay here in them forever, but get anything you need."

"Does anyone at Langley know, about me?" she asked quietly.

"Just the 7th floor, although Calder said you can read anyone in you want now."

"Maybe we should invite some people for Thanksgiving, it can be my coming out party. Not many, I'm not in top socializing mode yet, but Barber and Hollman maybe," she offered.

"I'll see if they have plans," he promised as his phone buzzed the arrival of his car service.

***555***

Annie pulled together an outfit decent enough for going out and took the metro downtown to get a few things at Macy's to tide her over. She had some clothes in the storage unit with the' vette, but none of them were seasonally appropriate.

She took the clothes home and walked to a gourmet supermarket in Auggie's neighborhood where she was shocked to learn she could still order a fully cooked turkey on such short notice. She ordered a couple of pies too, but figured she could make some mashed potatoes and peas and such.

She unloaded the groceries and inventoried the wine taking comfort in the ordinary tasks.

***555***

Auggie was still in debrief nearly constantly, but he did have a chance to pop down to tech ops after lunch.

"Barber? Hollman?" he asked as he slid the door open.

"Auggie, we heard you were back? Great work on the Wilcox thing," Hollman greeted.

"Seriously man, amazing," Barber added.

"Thanks, hey I know it is really last minute but do you guys have plans for Thursday?"

"Ummm, if nachos and football count as plans, then yes," Barber confessed.

"I can't promise nachos, but there will be food and football at my place. I'd like to thank you guys for your help on the Wilcox thing and um, well, I need to fill you in on a few details you won't find in the file," Auggie said suspiciously.

"Sure, sure Auggie, we'd love to come," Hollman and Barber exchanged curious glances.

"Great, 2:00, see you then."

***555***

Auggie slid the door to the loft open and heard Mingus playing softly and smelled a rich buttery garlic scent that made his stomach growl.

"Hey, you're awake," he smiled.

"I have managed to stay awake all day," Annie laughed and brushed a cold glass of Chardonay against his hand after he unloaded his stuff.

"Thanks," he smiled and sipped the wine.

"There is some cheese on the counter and really good bread. I discovered food again today, I can't seem to stop eating."

"You seemed lean Annie, food is a good thing," he found the cheese and her hip at the same time.

She leaned in to him .

"This doesn't feel like mine," he ran his thumb along the silky blouse she was wearing.

"I got a few things and have food both bought and ordered for Thursday," she reported.

"Barber and Hollman are coming at 2:00," Auggie remembered.

"Great, I made food for tonight too."

"I can smell it," he smiled.

"Shrimp scampi."

"Pasta and bread in the same night, you spoil me."

"Cheese and butter in the same night, I am going to need to go running later," she laughed and sounded so much like the old Annie it nearly stopped his heart.

She must have seen the look pass over his face because she stopped and took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"I'm getting better," she said and went to plate their dinner.

***555***

Around lunchtime on Wednesday Annie placed a call to Calder Michaels' cell phone.

"I need your help with something," she began and 30 minutes later his little Jag pulled up in front of Auggie's building.

"You look good Walker," Calder said as she slid into the sports car.

"Feeling good," she nodded as he zipped over towards Georgetown.

"Will you be up for coming in for a chat after the holiday?"

"Yes," was all she said, but she noticed the small smile it brought out.

Calder parked in the garage and Annie donned a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Calder got them past security and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Joan called.

"Good afternoon," he greeted Joan and Arthur and opened the door a little wider to let Annie through.

"Annie," Joan said it as a breath.

"Joan," Annie returned the sentiment and walked to the side of the bed to hug the woman.

"It is really good to see you," Arthur beamed as he held his son.

"You too, sorry for the deception, I was trying to keep you both safe and well," Annie shrugged towards Arthur and his arm in a sling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," the man stood and held the pile of blankets out for her to take, "want to hold the baby?"

"Um, sure," she said uncertain, but took the sleeping infant.

"How about we get a cup of coffee?" Calder suggested to Arthur and the two men slipped out quietly.

Joan watched as Annie sat wordlessly with the tiny being in her arms and finally, the tears came. She didn't sob or rail against the tragedy of it all, she didn't shake or tremble, but silently tears just streamed down her face, dotting the baby's pale blue blanket.

"He's beautiful Joan," she sniffled.

"Thank you Annie. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, McKenzie will have a father because of you. You realize that, right? I know you are struggling with the last few months, I know you had to do things that will haunt you, but when the memories get too dark, just remember this moment."

Annie nodded and tried to brush away the tears with her shoulder without giving up hold of the baby.

"How's Auggie?"

"Good," Annie smiled, "he's giving me space and holding me up at the same time."

"That's what a good partner does," Joan shrugged.

"I know, but he's been through a lot too and I just hope holding me up doesn't crush him."

"Auggie is as strong as he looks, he can take your pain Annie. Trust me, he wants to."

"I love him Joan."

"I know and so does he."

" I should let you rest," Annie stood and handed the baby over to his mother, "I am making Thanksgiving tomorrow, I need to figure out if Auggie has a potato peeler."

Annie found Calder and Arthur in the hall drinking coffee, she patted Arthur's good shoulder and indicated she was ready to go.

***555***

Thursday dawned clear and crisp. Annie threw on some sweat pants and one of Auggie's hoodies and a hat, grabbed her wallet with Auggie's debit card in it and left a sleeping Auggie to go for a jog. She stopped at a florist on the way home and bought some flowers for the table. She was peeling potatoes when Auggie emerged from bed, rumpled and sexy.

"Morning," she smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning. What can I do to help?" he smiled when she pushed a fresh muffin in his hand.

"Just sit here and keep me company, set the table when the time comes. It isn't going to be uber fancy or anything."

"Well Barber and Hollman had been planning on nachos and I forgot it was even a holiday, so I think anything will blow those expectations out of the water," he devoured the muffin and half his coffee.

"The turkey and the pies are going to be delivered at noon, potatoes are just about done, squash is ready just needs to be turned on, peas are in the water. Biscuit dough is made, I'll cook them right before we eat," Annie moved through the itemized list.

"We got up way too early then," Auggie frowned.

"Maybe we should go back to bed," Annie hinted as she rinsed off the potato peeler and put the pot of potatoes on a cool burner.

Auggie didn't say anything but cocked his head to one side with a sly smile.

"You sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into…" she silenced him with a kiss, a toe curling, mind numbing kiss.

"I have been sharing that bed with you for days, I am going crazy Auggie, please tell me I am not alone."

"Not alone, no, but I am also patient and aware you have been through a lot."

"Make love to me Auggie," she took his hand and led him up to bed.

***555***

Two hours later they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Annie looked at the clock with a frown.

"Oh my God, it's the turkey, where did the time go?"

"I'll get it," Auggie hopped out of bed and found his pants and a tee shirt.

"Coming," he yelled to the delivery guy.

Two hours later the table was set, the food prepped and the football game on. Annie was standing in front of the mirror in Auggie's bathroom fastening her earrings, playing with her long dark hair and straightening her wine colored wrap dress.

"Do I look OK?" Auggie asked as he stepped into the doorway.

"For the record, you always look OK," Annie laughed, "but you look particularly handsome today."

"God you smell good," he leaned into her, kissed her cheek and ran his hands along the soft fabric of her dress.

"Later, I promise, you can unwrap this dress," she teased him by leading a hand to the tie at her hip.

The delight that registered on his face was contagious and she found herself smiling right back. The sweet moment, like the tender one earlier, was interrupted by a knock though.

"I'll wait here," she said, nervous again.

***555***

Auggie jogged to the door, took a deep breath and slid it open. Greetings were exchanged as well as alcohol as the two men entered the loft.

"Smells like Thanksgiving in here," Barber grinned as he and Hollman noticed the table set for 4 and the flowers on the table.

"Someone else coming Auggie?" Hollman asked.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you guys. This will be declassified on Monday, but I thought you deserved to know now. The plan to get Henry was very complex and had been going on for quite a few months. In order to flush him out, a decision was made to send Annie in dark. Guys, Annie's alive," Auggie smiled.

"Hi guys," he smiled broader when he heard her voice at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my God," Barber stared.

Hollman recovered first.

"Annie, it is amazing to see you, this is the best kind of news," he met her as she came down the stairs and hugged her briefly.

"Oh my God," Barber repeated.

"I'm sorry Eric, I know this was hard on you both, but your work was vital and you were safer not knowing. We couldn't have done this without you," Annie hugged Barber and then wrapped an arm around Auggie's waist.

"Let's have a drink, I think we have a few things to toast to," Hollman nodded at the couple in front of him.

"Then we eat, I am starving," Barber chimed in.

"Glad to see some things didn't change while I was away," Annie laughed and grabbed some wine.

The End


End file.
